Audrick Hill
'Audrick Bailey Hill '(born June 2, 2970) is a Wiltshirian politician who is currently serving as Prime Minister of Wiltshire, having been appointed by President Gaius Selan following Wiltshirian independence. Hill is also currently serving as Mayor of Washington E.R., however, this term is set to end on March 1, 3020. His first tenure in government in Wiltshire started following the collapse of Frank Eddington's Socialist Government on New Years Day 3019 and would serve through the first ever government shutdown in Wiltshirian history. In addition, Hill would serve through the first ever national referendum - which would ultimately lead to his resignation due to Wiltshirians voting to join the Novanite Federation. Hill made a comeback to politics when he was elected Mayor of Washington E.R. and has continued in that post since. He was a prominent supporter of the Selan Government-in-Exile and so was a clear choice to appoint as Prime Minister following the securing of independence. Political History Audrick Hill was first elected to Washington's 10th district in the September 3016 General Election, replacing long time Conservative AM Don Walsh. Hill served as a backbencher until the October 3017 election where he became the Shadow Minister for Foreign affairs when the incumbent shadow minister was defeated in the election. He continued in that post until Peter Hay became leader in April 3018. Hay appointed Hill his deputy Leader and Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer. As Shadow Chancellor, Hill was responsible for scrutinising the Government's economic policy. This included the writing of the paper "Wiltshire's Finances - Health and Welfare". This paper was the basis for his Conservative Government's repeal of the Universal Healthcare Act in early 3019. This put Hill in a prime position to take up the leadership of the party when Peter Hay resigned following the Conservatives' narrow defeat in the November 3018 Elections. Hill became leader of the opposition after easily defeating Conservative backbencher Todd Oliver in a leadership election. His time as leader of the opposition was short however as in late December 3018, the Conservatives over-took the Socialist Party in the National Assembly by winning two by-election victories. This caused Prime Minister Frank Eddington to resign, leaving a power vacuum in the Assembly, with Hill attempting to put together a government. Now, with the support of the Liberal Party, Hill was able to put together a governing coalition. Personal Life Audrick Hill was born in Northern Germany to two old-British refugees. He spent his first 5 years in the town of Bielefeld. However, he never really identified as German. Though he went to a German school and played with German friends, he (and his parents) never felt at home. In 2976, the Hill family moved to Doggerland (which had just been put on the map due to increased demand for labour). Once arriving in Doggerland, Hill's father, Jeor Hill, became a factory worker while his mother, Elizabete Hill, stayed at home to raise Audrick. They moved from town to town over a few years but finally settled in Washington E.R - which had just been declared the United Federation of Planets' capital. Hill went to David Mixer Public Highschool and later went onto University where he gained a degree in English Literature. Following this, he became a public school teacher. On a modest salary, Hill married Jill Martin and started a family. He was an active member of his local community Federation-Republican Party. However, in 2998 (with the fall of Washington E.R. to Chisel Enterprises) the Hill family evacuated Washington as refugees once again. They found themselves in, what remained of, the British Isles. Hill - in an attempt to gain more qualifications - went to Oxford University to obtain a DPhil (PhD equivalent) in Economic studies. This allowed him to become an economist and work in several cities around the world. It was around this time when Jill and Audrick had their first son, Anthony. In 3010, Washington was re-established as a city-state. Audrick and Jill, remembering their early life fondly, decided to move back to the city. When they did, they "fell in love" all over again (according to Audrick Hill's 3019 Auto-biography). This led Hill to gain an interest in politics. He had recently become a member of the Conservative Party of Wiltshire (once Washington united with Wiltshire). In 3016, when the safe Conservative seat of Washington's 10th opened up, he stood for the National Assembly. Category:Character Category:Active